


City of the Damned

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, resident evil crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1705031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Jackson are stuck in Beacon Hills when the dead rise and come across two more survivors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	City of the Damned

Danny and Jackson quietly crept through the streets of Beacon Hills with their guns out, keeping an eye out for any of the undead that might be shambling about. A noise from the alleyway over caught there attention and the two of them froze, peaking out from behind an upside down car in the middle of the street.

"Fuck this place." Danny heard and watched as two men in uniforms walked out into the street, one of them carrying AK-47s. Danny tried to get a better look. The uniforms were different from the S.T.A.R.S ones him and Jackson donned. He cursed when he caught sight of the Umbrella logo when one of them turned around.

"Umbrella Corp," Danny whispered.

 

"Fuck," Jackson groaned, risking a peek over the top of the car. "Of course it's Umbrella. Should we take them out?"

 

"Waste of ammo," Danny said, ducking behind the car again when the two men, twins by the look of it, got closer to them. "They're getting closer. Keep quiet."

 

Danny and Jackson stayed as quiet as possible as the two men passed them. They were almost in the clear when the person in the car that Danny missed reached out and grabbed his arm. Danny yanked his arm back, stumbling backwards and hitting his head on some debris thrown in the streets from an explosion earlier that week. Jackson quickly grabbed his knife out and killed the zombie before sliding over to Danny.

The ruckus caught the attention of the twins who whipped around, guns pointed towards the S.T.A.R.S members. Jackson pointed his gun right back. "Lower it or I shot your fucking heads off." The shorter one was the first to lower his gun and took a step forward. Jackson clicked the safety off. "Don't even think about it."

 

The man held his hands up. "Look, I just want to make sure you are okay. It's not safe out here and it looks like your friend hit his head pretty hard."

 

Danny blinked a couple times, trying to focus his vision. "Put your gun down Jackson." He put his own away and leaned against his friend.

 

"Danny, they're Umbrella. We can't trust them."

 

"Umbrella left us for dead," The taller one growled. "Just like the rest of this goddamn city."

 

Danny reached out and lowered Jackson's gun. "Try anything funny and I'll shot you myself."

 

The moment the gun was lowered, the shorter one ran over to check over Danny. "No bites? Either of you?" He asked.

 

Danny shook his head. "We're fine."

 

The man ran his fingers over the back of Danny's head. "You're going to have a nasty bump, but I think you'll be okay." He gave Danny a smile. "I'm Ethan, this is my brother Aiden."

 

"Danny, and that's Jackson."

 

"Danny," Jackson hissed. "Don't."

 

"Oh shut up," Danny said before looking back at Ethan. "Help me up? The police station is just a block away. I think it'll be safe there."

Ethan helped Danny up and the group walked towards the station. Once inside, Danny collapsed into a chair and started to dig around in the desk for some aspirin. He took them dry and looked back up to get a good look at their new companions. They were both attractive, but Danny had a hard time looking away from Ethan. No longer under the cover of dark, Danny was able to notice just how cute he really was. "So, left here huh?"

 

Ethan sat on the edge of the desk. "Yep, the helicopters left without us when Umbrella pulled out. Didn't even wait for anyone, just up and left."

 

"Typical."

 

"Is there another way out of the city?" Aiden asked. "Like some secret way that no one knows about?"

 

"Why should we help you?" Jackson said.

 

"Maybe cause my brother just saved the life of your friend?"

 

Jackson looked ready to argue back but Danny chucked a notebook at him. "Knock it off!" He looked at Ethan again. "We were trying to find our other friends. We won't leave till then."

 

Ethan and Aiden exchanged looks. "I don't think you'll have time."

 

"Why?"

 

Ethan sighed and rubbed his eyes, falling silent for a moment. "The last transmission we received before the radios went dead is that they're planning on bombing the city."

 

"When?"

 

Ethan looked at his watch. "Shit. Sunrise."

 

"Fuck!" Jackson yelled, slamming his fist down on the desk. "Are you kidding me right now?"

 

Ethan shook his head. "They think it's the only way to get rid of the infection completely."

 

"Danny, we need to go," Jackson said. "Scott and the others are smart. They would have found a way out of the city."

 

Danny shook his head. "You know Scott just as well as I do. He wouldn't leave anyone left behind. We need to get to the old Hale house. If anyone else is still alive, they'll be there."

 

"Danny-"

 

"No, we have to do this."

 

Jackson looked ready to argue, but instead he just mumbled something under his breathe and walked off towards another room. Danny looked up at Ethan. "The place you want is close to where we need to go. You can tag along or find a map and I'll mark it for you."

 

"We'll tag along," Ethan said.

 

"Ethan!"

 

Ethan turned around. "They're from here, they'll know everything we don't. We need to trust them if we want to leave the city."

 

Aiden frowned but agreed. "Fine. We'll stick with them for now."

 

Ethan turned back towards Danny. "So, think there are any weapons left behind we could take?"


End file.
